Ludo Bagman
Geschlecht männlich Haarfarbe blond Augenfarbe blau Pol. Engagement Zaubereiministerium Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch __TOC__ Zur Person Ludo (Ludovic) Bagman (ludere lat. spielen) hat kurze blonde Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und ein rosiges jungenhaftes Gesicht. Einst war er ein ausgezeichneter und gefeierter Quidditchspieler, wohl der beste Treiber den die Wimbourner Wespen je hatten. Er spielte auch für das englische Quidditch Nationalteam (HP IV/7). Geblieben sind dem inzwischen etwa Vierzigjährigen davon ein gebrochenes Nasenbein und eine Karriere im Zaubereiministerium. Dort leitet er jetzt die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Inzwischen hat er deutlich zugelegt und sein Quidditch-Umhang aus jener Zeit spannt ziemlich über dem Bauch. Trotzdem will er als leidenschaftlicher Fan dieses Sports natürlich bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nicht auf das auffällige knallgelb-schwarz-gestreifte Kleidungsstück verzichten. Ereignisse in den Büchern * Bagman kümmert es nicht, dass seine Sekretärin Bertha Jorkins nicht aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkehrt (HP IV/5). *Er plaudert Ministeriumsgeheimnisse aus, ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Sicherheitsbeschränkungen, während andere Ministeriumsbeschäftigte sich organisatorischem Stress widmen, betreibt er Wettgeschäfte (HP IV/7). *Die wichtigste Aufgabe bei der Weltmeisterschaft nimmt er jedoch wahr: Er verstärkt seine Stimme mit einem Sonorus auf Lautsprecherniveau und kommentiert den Spielverlauf (HP IV/8). *Während des Trimagischen Turniers will er ständig Harry Tipps geben (HP IV/20, HP IV/24, HP IV/28). *Nur als Freundschaftsdienst und einer späteren Ministeriumskarriere zuliebe hat er Informationen an Augustus Rookwood weitergegeben. Peinlicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass Rookwood ein Todesser war und Ludo wurde wegen Spionage für Lord Voldemort angeklagt. Vor Gericht rettete ihn allerdings sein Quidditchruhm (HP IV/30). *Die Weasley-Zwillinge verraten, dass sie das ganze Schuljahr 1994/95 über mit allen Mitteln bis hin zur Erpressung versucht haben, von Ludo Bagman ihren Wettgewinn von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft zu erhalten. Er hatte den Zwillingen den Gewinn in Leprechan-Gold ausgezahlt. Aber Ludo ist so hoch bei den Kobolden verschuldet, dass er ihnen letztendlich nicht einmal ihren Wetteinsatz zurückgegeben hat. Schließlich hätten sie es aufgegeben (HP IV/37). *Fred und George erklären, warum Bagman Harry unbedingt zum Sieg verhelfen wollte: Er hat bei den Kobolden darauf gewettet, dass Harry siegt. Jetzt hat er seine Wette aber trotzdem verloren, weil die schlitzohrigen Kobolde den Doppelsieg von Harry und Cedric nicht anerkennen, seitdem befindet er sich auf der Flucht. (HP IV/37). *Ludo Bagman hat einen Bruder namens Otto, der in den Büchern am Rande erwähnt wird (HP IV/5). Übersetzungskritik *Im englischen Original Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire /Kap. 30 wird einmal der Vornamen "Ludovic" genannt, in der deutschen Übersetzung wurde nur die Kurzform "Ludo" übersetzt (HP IV/30). *In den deutschen Harry-Potter-Büchern ist die erwähnte Form des Vornamens immer "Ludo", die Langform "Ludovic" steht in Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten unter einem kurzen Beitrag, in dem er das Buch lobt. Ludo Bagman im Film Der Charakter Ludo Bagman, seine Konflikte mit Barty Crouch sr., seine finanziellen Probleme und Betrügereien, wurden in dem Film Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) nicht verarbeitet. en:Ludo Bagman Informationen von Pottermore Bis zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Argentinien hat Ludo Bagman offenbar seine Angelegenheiten irgendwie ordnen können, da er wohl vor Ort war, und gegenüber dem Tagespropheten einen Kommentar zu den mangelhaften Leistungen der US-amerikanischen Hüterin Susan Blancheflower abgeben konnte. Kategorie:Person (HP-Bücher) Kategorie:Hexe/Zauberer/Squib Kategorie:Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums Kategorie: Person (Quidditch) Kategorie: Übersetzungskritik